Playable Races
Basic local (Impiltur) lore on each race is given below, followed by a table of their mechanics. Currently the mechanics of the races remain unchanged from normal NWN. Note: Subraces recieve no mechanical support on TER. Also, Aquatic, Underdark, and Extraplanar-bused subraces are simply not allowed. Human Humans are the dominant race in Impiltur. Most are descended from mixed Vilhon and Turami stock, spiced with some Rashemi. Others have a cast more like the Nar and Sossrim people and these tend to belong to higher classes. Governed by Queen-Regent Sambryl and a council of twelve paladins, much of the hinterland is under the control of lesser, local lords who will risk making their own rules when it suits them and leave plenty of danger for adventurers and mercenaries to take care of. Dwarf Dwarves are the second-most common race in Impiltur. Found in its coastal cities, in the military and in small communities scattered throughout the mountains, most dwarves still live in the city of Earthfast. Despite a constant conflict with orcs and hobgoblins, King Torg recently led a full 2000 warriors east to fight the Tuigan Horde. He gave his life for the victory and the halls of Earthfast are more subdued than ever. Halfling Halflings are a fairly common sight in southern Impiltur, enjoying the relative safety and fertile soil to be found there. Whilst a fully halfling settlement is rare, food and drink from halfling-rich areas often have a reputation for excellence. Those who prefer more excitement come to the cities where they are capable merchants and popular cooks. Only the most adventurous travel to the Frontier or take up a life of dungeoneering. Half Orc Half-orcs rarely have a happy family history to share, and most are abandoned at birth in Impiltur. Those who do grow up are seen as little better than talking monsters, though they are protected by law like any other person. Most native half-orcs live in isolation on the Frontier where they need not deal with prejudice, whilst labourers on foreign ships keep their heads down. Only a handful go about openly, waging a life-long battle against hostility and fear. Gnome Gnomes have been uncommon in Impiltur, as they are not native to the area and tend to remain with their clan. That has not stopped some adventurers, merchants and bloodstone experts from crossing the border to ply their trade but they are a clear minority. Beyond the major cities, settled gnomes are few and far between. Yet for clans forced out of their own land, Impiltur is rich in quiet corners where one could live undisturbed. Elf Elves have been rare in Impiltur after their disappearance from the Grey Forest, but since the start of the Retreat a few have journeyed east from Cormanthyr instead of following their kin. Drawing many stares for their alien appearance and habits, the elves of Impiltur have many a prejudice to overcome. Half Elf Half-elves are uncommon in Impiltur since half their parents are few and far between. Most arrive by ship from other countries along the Inner Sea, drawing some strange looks for their appearance but also finding a quick acceptance amongst a people who don't fully understand the differences between humans and those distant elves, nor the reasons for distrust. Chart of Mechanics A simple reference guide, to avoid needing to go back and forth on different pages. Category:Race